


Call A Spade

by devil_t_rex



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Implied Smut, Long haul fic, Mostly Canon Compliant, Multi, Mutual Pining, Personal Tragedy, Pining, Slow Burn, Tragedy, Unrequited Love, but no details!!!, but purely because i have finals, convoluted, feat. writing as a coping mechanism now, graphic depictions of violence (later), it is not enough to ~perceive~, medieval detailing, mozu getting what she deserves, no beta either, no outrealms we die like Glenn, one sided pining, other than my ocs they're obviously not part of fe, postgame, skirmishes, what else should i describe this?, whatever canon means in fe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_t_rex/pseuds/devil_t_rex
Summary: Corrin and Azura vowed to rebuild and restore Valla- from its architecture and culture to its economy. Both King Xander and Ryoma offer to help but such interactions only highlight simmering internal unrest and problems the war caused.
Relationships: (one sided), Aqua | Azura/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Camilla/Zero | Niles, Charlotte/Saizo, Charlotte/Saizo (Fire Emblem), Elfy | Effie/Harold | Arthur, Elfy | Effie/Silas, Leon | Leo/Original Female Character(s), Marx | Xander/Nyx, My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Silas (one sided), Original Characters/Original Characters, one sided Ophelia/Soleil, past!Saizo/Kagero, Éponine | Nina/Soleil
Kudos: 2





	Call A Spade

Thus far, it’s been a lazy summer’s morning in Valla; the servants few and far between. Old draperies, left forgotten by time and ravaged by conflict, laid quietly on the damp and dusty castle floors. We’d already cleared out a small chamber for both the king and queen, who after much deliberation, decided to give us each a small room near the kitchen. 

Queen Azura was radiant- shedding her warrior’s outfit after Anankos’ defeat- opting instead for a periwinkle blue bodice and petticoat this morning. I believe she made it her point to talk to all of her subjects that fought with her and the king during war as a show of appreciation. Not that it was entirely necessary: Nohr’s political climate had grown remarkably hostile ever since the end of the war; it became imperative that each of us refugees- who belonged to neither state- settled in Valla. 

As soon as I received the letter of a great breakfast announcement I left the stables and began the winding ascent to the western banquet hall, a beautifully designed- although admittedly dingy- room. The King perched himself on Queen Azura’s right hand side. There must’ve been hundreds of former soldiers and new refugees. I made a mental list of who: Reina, one of the elder pegasus knights that took a graze to the face, Shura, a former thief with a nasty reputation, and Anna. 

The King smiled, heartily, as we all sat down and were beckoned to select from fine dishes. Ox, veal, wild boar, and sweetened fruits and chiffon cakes. 

“How are the improvements coming along?” he asked nonchalantly, as if to address us all.  
Shura was the first to speak. “They’re going great,” he provided. “There’s a steady stream of new residents coming in from both kingdoms. Reina and I have almost allocated all of them a permanent lot and some building materials.”  
Azura flinched, before quickly suggesting that Shura give the new residents some food and a livelihood.  
The adventurer glanced at the queen, confident in every syllable, “most of our new residents are going into either the military or in farming. I don’t think we should worry about the country’s security.” 

Azura sighed demurely. “I guess so.”  
Corrin, noting his wife’s dour expression, lifted her chin using one battle hardened finger. She smiled sweetly at him in response. Love.  
“As for the real reason I called you all here,” Corrin began again, voice growing ever more tender with each word, “is that I’m glad to be announcing an heir.”


End file.
